


Supernova

by Star_Crossed_Aliens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Takes place after season 2, i might of rushed this?, if that makes sense, keith needs to hold him, lance has anxiety issues, lance needs to be held, more tags will be added as story continues, no such thing as slow burn, rated m in case violence or swears, tad bit ooc probably, violence/explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Aliens/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Aliens
Summary: What happens when Lance's insecurities finally explode? In other words the fic where Lance is a metaphorical supernova and Keith just wants to help out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! thank you for reading this! Just a warning my chapters can be a little short? Infuriatingly so. I mainly work on mobile because I'm always on the go. So apologies in advance!!!!! Please leave comments and kudos and tell me what you think!! Also help point out misspellings and weird sentence structures so I can go back and fix them at a later date! Thank you for reading my very first Voltron fic!

Lance stood toward the back, watching Shiro and the other’s form a new plan to defeat Zarkon, Keith had just returned from another cool and successful mission.

It’d been four weeks since they found Shiro, it took three weeks for him to recover from whatever it was he endured.

Lance wasn’t quite listening to the details, he was mainly concerned with space-dad himself. After he recovered he was genuinely relieved but now Lance had new concerns. 

Time wasn’t the most famous notion in space, for it really didn’t exist in the first place. He knew he was far from home, he missed his family, heck he even missed those slightly annoying teachers at the Garrison.

He lived in Keith’s shadow on Earth and here he was, living under the mullet-headed paladin again.

What was he to these guys?

He asked himself the very same question when they rescued that annoying alien guy, - what was his name again? - but instead he grabbed Yupper, the Galran’s pet, who he personally enjoyed the company of. 

Lance released a small sigh, his hands bunched up in his jacket’s pockets with his eyes downcast.

His thoughts were muddy once more but he was soon yanked out the daze by Hunk who now stood in front of him with a concerned expression, “Lance? Hey you okay? I called your name like three times.” He said as Pidge joined their little pow-wow off to the side while the other’s watched curiously, “you’ve been spacing out a lot lately.”

The blue paladin smiled, covering up whatever he was feeling before so it wouldn’t leak through, he felt eyes on him and it wasn’t comfortable, it was like they were staring into his soul.

One quick glance around Hunk and his eyes connected with cobalt; Keith.

Lance looked back to the two in front of him, ignoring how Keith’s eyebrows knitted together, “what? I’m totally fine! See?”

Lance’s smile widened into a grin with his arms stretched out as much as possible with his fists still in his pockets.

“I’m just gonna go get something to drink from the kitchen.. All right?” Before Hunk and Pidge could stop him Lance was already out the door, safe from prying eyes.

Safe from Keith’s eyes. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When it happened it was like an explosion. It came out of no where and no one expected it. Not from Lance and especially not towards Hunk. 

They had just returned from the kitchen, a glass of an Altean substance that wasn't totally disgusting. The two of them were remembering past missions they've went on. Lance had just finished talking about the time Keith and him infiltrated the Galra command center on the Balmera, Lance had practically boasted how awesome he was and they had a good laugh.

Until Hunk brought up one of the many things that weighed on the blue paladin's mind, "Keith has all the fun, haha! He goes on cool missions and junk. He was badass when we went to go get the parts for the teludav, he was like amazing!"

That was right, Keith was amazing, blindingly so.

It was hard to keep up with the half-Galran in the beginning but now it looked like he would never be on equal footing as Keith.

Why was it always Keith? Keith this, Keith that.

Lance was sick of it. Not only that but Lance realized he wasn't needed very much in the last fight against Zarkon.

Was he even needed now?

Lance smiled at Hunk albeit reluctantly, "haha okay Hunk you can chill. He isn't that great."

Hunk rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "yeah okay, but man I wouldn't mind following him if he were to lead Voltron."

Ah. There it was.

The one sentence that'd been tormenting him when he let his guard down.

Shiro explained to everyone a while ago that if something were to happen to him, Keith would pilot the black lion.

Of course it would be Keith.

Before they found the black paladin, specifically Keith, the red paladin did just that. He piloted the black lion in favor of Red, it was Allura's idea.

The black lion could lead them to Shiro thanks to their bond. But they never formed Voltron, Lance refused to part with Blue and everyone knew that. Their bond was strong.

No one minded, it didn't sit well in the pit of their stomachs to form the ultimate fighting robot without Shiro at the helm.

After everything was over, Shiro found and back in their flying castle, Keith proved he was just as much as a good leader as Shiro thought he was, everyone was impressed.

Even Lance thought he made a good leader, reluctantly.

He'd never actually admit it but Lance liked Keith, a lot actually.

What he didn't like was the twist of his stomach when they spoke, the rise of heat on the back of his neck when their eyes connected, or the funny pang in his chest when they'd bicker or agree on something.

It was an unknown feeling, he didn't like not knowing what that was but he could take a wildly accurate guess and say he fell for Keith and his horrid hairstyle. 

But the worthlessness he felt was always much stronger than the butterflies.

It never ceased to amaze Lance that he felt so little, so useless to everyone. Even back on Earth coming from a large family, he felt this way. You'd think he'd be used to it. 

_Swallow and bottle- you know what? No. Don't swallow and bottle. Let it out for once._

Lance gritted his teeth, his hold on his glass tightened, “Hunk! I said enough already! I don't give a quiznack! So just shut up already!” Lance's raised voice grabbed the attention of the others.

Hunk became a sputtering mess, confused before he to raised his own voice, “what? What is up with you?! You've been acting weird!” Lance narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but Shiro interrupted.

The eldest of the four paladins approached cautiously, it was rare to see those two raise their voices in anger, even rarer to see them argue with one another.

Shiro aired on the side of caution when he spoke, like he was addressing a scared animal, “knock it off you two, this isn't like you guys to figh-”

Lance whirled on Shiro, “no! Enough of this! I've been standing by silently but no more! What am I to you guys!? Am I even needed? Let alone wanted?” The blue paladin’s voice cracked, stunning the rest of the team into silence. His thoughts voiced, his tongue unable to quite keep up so everything came out as a jumbled but coherent mess.

Lance's expression twisted until it was a mix of anger and sorrow, un-shed tears were now a steady stream that traveled down reddening cheeks, “am I- am I a nuisance? I'm not some guy who wants to live under a shadow forever...”

He hiccuped and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, “I admire each and everyone of you but what am I to this team? I don't have anything to contribute and i'm obnoxious to say the least.. I'm done with this.” Lance removed his arm from his face and sniffed.

He deflated; exhausted, there were bags under his eyes that weren't as obvious before his meltdown, cheeks red and stained with dried tears.

The brunet sucked in a sharp breath, blue eyes widened in fear and regret,  _shit._

Lance's chest ached in more ways than one, he couldn't breath, he tried.

One hand placed on his chest and gripped his shirt for dear life.

He felt his anxiety began to gnaw away at him, the severity of what just transpired weighed heavily on his mind. Hunk went to place his hand on his shoulder, sympathy expressed on his face like the rest. 

Lance flinched but did not turn away, his shoulders shook. 

That was until he saw Keith step forward, his eyes swirled with a mix of emotions, he wanted to say something, anything to help the situation.

Cerulean eyes met with cobalt eyes before Lance grimaced solemnly and turned away, he muttered an apology before he ran out of the hanger.

No one dared to follow. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hanger was silent minus the gentle hum of the castle's engine running and the pitter-patter of the mice.

Shiro frowned and stepped forward but his path was blocked by Hunk who held up his hand and shook his head, "no, let him cool off." He instructed, his voice nothing above a whisper, he'd seen his best friend like this only once at the Garrison after being shut down from his commanding officer.

Lance liked to be alone until he said otherwise.

Pidge, who had been reading something about Altean languages, closed the holographic page and joined in, "we need to fix this," they said matter-of-fact like.

It was clear as day to them what Lance had been talking about, yeah Lance was good at hiding his true feelings with just a smile and his sparkling personality but Hunk and Pidge had been around Lance for a long time.

Longer than the rest of the team.

Shiro glanced between Hunk and Pidge, arms crossed against his chest, brows knitted in concern but otherwise determined to help, "well we can't fix anything unless we figure out what's truly going on.. Hunk. Pidge." 

The two who were addressed side-eyed each other and sighed in unison.

Hunk started, "Lance feels like he's under Keith's shadow, he thinks we only see him as someone who could be replaced at any given time. As Allura put it when this adventure first began, the blue lion is highly acceptable to anyone." Pidge took up the last half of their conversation and placed their hands on their hips, "insecurities aren't to be trifled with and without actually realizing we've been stepping on Lance from day one." 

Keith waved his hands with a shake of his head, looking both offended and confused, "whoa okay wait. So this is my fault? Because he thinks he's in my shadow? What kind of idiotic nonsense is that-"

Allura cleared her throat, drawing all the attention to her, "that 'nonsense' has just spiraled out of control and I have a plan that might just help us out." 

Hunk's shoulder slumped in relief, fixing the princess with a smile as did the rest of them.

Well, Keith just looked her way with that same stoic expression he always wore. But inside he was a mess, questions buzzed through his brain, his stomach churned for the worse as worry took over.

Yes he was worried for Lance just like everyone else but it ran deeper.

He liked Lance just as much as Lance secretly liked him. He'd rather bicker and hide his true feelings from the blue paladin, afraid of rejection of his unrequited love- his thoughts were cut off by a loud beeping noise coming from Coran's control central. 

The mustached Altean clicked some buttons before spinning around, hysterical, "the blue lion is leaving the ship! Lance took off!"

Allura gasped and assumed her post at the helm, holographic graphs and words in Altean appeared before her. "Lance? Lance! Get back here!" She said into the com, "let's just tal-" 

_bzzt._

Allura reeled back with an undignified scoff before addressing the paladins, "he cut me off!" 

Shiro unlaced his arms and began barking orders, Hunk and Pidge took their seats as ordered before the black paladin turned to Keith who was already out the door, "Keith! Where are you going?" He asked with a quizzical expression.

Keith glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed, voice laced with anger and underlining concern, "I'm going after Lance! You track him, I'll fetch." The hanger door opened and closed after he left, once again stunning the rest of the team. 

Pidge broke the silence, "so... Are we just gonna let him go..?" 

A smile ghosted over Hunk's features, staring at the screens in front of him, "yup. It'll be good for Lance." 

Shiro, Allura, and Coran looked at each other with concern before they got to work. Tracking the blue lion and Lance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Lance on an unknown planet filled with evil flowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a third chapter mainly because I'm not gonna get anywhere any time soon if I keep it to two chapters lol but I hope you enjoy this. It's non-beta so please contact me if you see a mistake of any kind and as always comments are amazing!

It’s dark. 

 

The only light came from the dimly lit cockpit of Blue and the far off stars. The lion purred as she pushed forward on her own, the sound soothed Lance. 

 

It calmed him down enough to regain control of his breathing and clear his thoughts. The corner of his lips turned upward just barely. 

 

Being with Blue always felt good, it felt right, their bond was strong and she always knew when he wasn’t himself. 

 

You could say, after Hunk, Blue was his best friend; partner. 

 

Lance grimaced. Well she might be her first best friend now. 

 

He was, what he assumed to be, at least twenty miles away from the ship and counting. His meltdown was still fresh in his mind. 

 

Everything he said was true but regret and guilt clawed it’s way into the middle of his chest, taking hold and creating it’s home there. 

 

Lance leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he was tired- God was he tired. 

 

Anxiety had been torturing him night after night and facial masks could only do so much for his complexion. 

 

Before he knew it he was out cold, his breathing evened out as the Sandman worked his magic on him and Blue pushed on, letting her paladin recharge. 

  
  


Eyebrows knitted together in distress, a blinding light pierced through the cockpit. Lance awoke from his slumber and sat up, rubbing the heel of his palm into both eyes with enough force that it stung. 

 

Blue purred a gentle greeting making Lance smile faintly. 

 

With one look out the windshield of his lion he noticed they were no longer in orbit. Blue landed herself on a planet. From what Lance could tell from the scenery around him the planet looked to be in good health. Mountains and trees were in sight, the sky was a light lilac with no cloud or sun in sight but the flowers glowed a gentle blue and what he assumed was an alien version of lightning-bugs flew around the meadow laid out before him, their yellow glow contrasting with the blue quite nicely. 

 

Blue purred once more, coaxing her paladin to leave the safety that was her in order to get fresh air. 

 

Lance smiled warmly in response before leaving. He trusted his lion to protect him, even if he didn’t have his paladin armor on, Lance knew Blue wouldn’t allow him to step one foot outside if the air was toxic for him. 

 

The first thing that hit him when he stepped outside was the feel of a cool breeze, the sound of rustling trees and the buzzing of many small wings beating in the air around him. 

 

Immediately Blue’s shields were up when Lance was a certain amount of steps away from her.

 

Upon closer inspection Lance realized that the glowing flowers around him were Scorpion Grasses or commonly known as Forget-Me-Nots. They were his favourite flowers. 

 

The gentle blue that collapsed into a sunny yellow in the middle. To Lance they were the most important flower in the world for they held a special meaning. 

 

His expression softened as he lowered himself into the meadow and laid back, staring up at the darkening lilac sky. Tears prickled at the edges of his eyes, “Papa… I messed up big time, I yelled at Hunk and everyone else. How am I supposed to apologize?” Lance turned his head to the side and picked a flower from the dirt, the petals looked soft, delicate to the touch. “How’re you doing? Do you think mama and everyone else miss me? I know I miss them… I miss you.” A sob caught in his throat as he forced himself to relax, to calm down as much as possible, which did the trick but now… 

 

Now he just felt… Helpless.

 

The wind blew again.

 

It stirred up the flowers enough that it released a purple colored pollen into the air. The spores flowed with the breeze and swirled around Lance. 

 

His eyelids felt heavy, his senses dulled. He could feel Blue’s worry from here.    
  


She begged him to return to her. Something was wrong. She could feel it. 

 

She could feel her paladin, her Lance losing himself. Her insistent whimpering buzzed in the back of Lance’s mind. He was about to get up and return to her but his limbs felt so heavy. 

 

Lance tried to lift his fingers and even wiggle his toes but nothing moved. At least. He didn’t think they moved. He couldn’t tell. 

 

The purple pollen dipped and swirled around him, the alien lighting-bugs followed the same pattern, Lance fell into it’s trance. 

 

Subconsciously he shut Blue out of his mind.

  
  


Orbiting the planet was Castle of Lions and Keith who returned to the hanger to meet up with Shiro and the others. Allura wanted to get a scan of the planet down below before they made their descent down below. 

 

“So what are we looking at?” Annoyance laced Keith’s words, he couldn’t tell why he was annoyed. 

 

Maybe it was directed at Lance for running off like that. 

 

Maybe it was because Allura pulled him back before Keith could proceed further.  

 

Possibly both. 

 

Coran pulled one end of his mustache, tweaking the little curve as he pulled up a thermal scan, video scan, and any other scans that he could think of, “well, I got bad news and good news! Good news is no Galra and the planet isn’t alive! Bad news is that it’s occupied by these little flowers that mess with yer’ brains!” 

 

Shiro quirked an eyebrow, arms crossed as they all waited for further explanation. 

 

Coran noted the silence as a sign, he cleared his throat and blew up one of the video scans to show the blue flowers down on the planet. It was practically covered in them. 

 

Hunk perked up at the sight and smiled, “hey they look like Forget-Me-Nots! Oh man those are Lance’s favorites, they were his fathers too.” His smile was replaced with a confused pout, “wait so how do these innocent little flowers affect the brain?” 

 

“Glad you asked Hunk! We call these little devils Memberance. The pollen that these babies produce create hallucinations of your loved ones. Said hallucinations lead you to the mother flower where she absorbs your entire body into her system! It’s quite fascinating to watch really.” Coran replied, you could always count on Coran to say something morbid but still keep that chipper tone of his in place. 

 

Pidge scrambled to their feet, “we have to get Lance off that planet! Look!” They zoomed in as far as their scanners to go. There stood the blue lion and her paladin who was currently standing on wobbly legs as stumbled toward the green forest ahead. 

 

Allura turned off the scanners and whipped her head to face the others, her bright eyes flamed with determination and hope, “paladins! To your lions quickly! Once Lance is in the forest he’s going to be hard to track! We will not lose one of our family!” 

 

They nodded in unison before they took off to their respective lions. 

  
  


Lance stretched out his hand, stumbling forward with a lopsided grin. The purple pollen and lightning-bugs flew beside and behind him; guiding him. 

 

Before him was his family. 

 

His little brothers and sister walked along side Lance with smiles. His abuela stood by his mama and papa, holding their hands out for him to take. 

 

“Mama! Papa! Everyone!” he called out, tears began to flow down his cheeks for what seemed the upteempth time that day. 

 

He grasped onto his mama’s and papa’s outstretched hands. It all seemed so real.. No it was real. The warmth of their hands was enough to prove that. 

 

_ “Mi hijo, it is so good to see you again.”  _ His mama’s voice was soft and sweet just like he remembered, her accent more defined than his own. 

 

Lance cocked his head to the side with a grin, his abuela’s hand gentle caressed his cheek, wiping away the fallen tears. 

 

Lance sucked in his breath, containing his sobs just enough to remain in control of himself. 

 

His two little brothers, Romero and Marco, held onto Lance’s pant leg while his sister, Maria held his sleeve. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the rest of his family appear like shimmering ghosts. 

 

The thought was pushed away when he whirled his head around to see his elder brother and sister, Jose and Azucena, smiled lovingly at him. His cousins, uncles, and aunts all joined soon after. 

 

_ “Where on Earth have you been, mi hijo? We were all worried sick about you!”  _ Lance’s mama, Rosia, dragged his attention back to her. 

 

He smiled warmly, “I’ve been saving the universe, keeping everyone save and happy just like I’ve always wanted.” 

 

His papa, Joseph, spoke this time, unlike the rest of his family whose skin was rich bronze. Joseph was sun kissed caramel with bright blue eyes to rival the sea and no Cuban accent.  _ “My boy, you’ve done a wonderful job! But.. It’s time to come home.” _ Joseph’s expression softened but his smile never faltered. 

 

Lance’s eyes shifted to look at his papa. This was wrong. Something was wrong. Joseph couldn’t be here. He couldn’t be with his family now. In fact none of them should even be on this planet!

 

There was scratching at the back of Lance’s head, Blue was trying to claw at the wall Lance had built around himself when his trance began. But everything felt so right. To see his family once more. To know that they’re proud of him. To know that they love him. 

 

His eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion, “Papa.. How are you here? You died… You… H-How…” Joseph smiled brighter, ignoring his son’s questions. Romero and Jose tugged on Lance’s pant leg and looked up at him,  _ “come on Lanny! We’re gonna be late!”  _

 

Lance looked down at the twins before his eyes shot up to Jose who lead Azucena and their rag tag gang of relatives toward the forest. 

 

They beckoned Lance to follow. 

 

His little brothers and sister as well as his abuela followed. Leaving Lance with his mama and papa. They eached held his hands and tugged him forward with smiles, promising a home and love. 

 

Lance glanced back toward Blue, he felt torn. 

 

He wanted to go with his family, he wanted to be with them. But he had a duty, didn’t he? Pilot the blue lion, kill Zarkon, save the universe, right? Plus he couldn't just leave his new family behind like that. He still needed to apologize to everyone! 

 

In the lilac sky there were four twinkles, Lance furrowed his brow and squinted, seeing the other lions descending toward the blue lion and himself. 

 

Lance turned back to his family. 

 

They were at the edge of the forest now. The scratching in his head shifted to loud banging. 

 

The four lions touched down next to the blue lion. Shiro emerged from his lion first, “Okay team, we have to reach Lance and knock some sense into him. Keep your helmets on, understood?” 

 

A chorus of agreement as the other paladins exited their lions. Bayards at the ready in case something were to happen. 

 

“There! He’s just at the edge!” Pidge pointed out before they took off after Lance. 

 

Pidge’s increasing worry for their friend shorted out the part of their brain that aired on the side of caution. Hunk was right on their tail followed by Shiro and Keith.    
  
“Lance! Lance snap out of it! It’s just a hallucination!” Hunk cried. 

 

Lance perked up at the sound of his name and glanced over his shoulder, slowly he was coming out of his stupor. The purple pollen had all but ceased to flow through the air but it already done it’s damage on the boy. 

 

Lance saw Hunk and everyone else and felt relief weigh him down. They came after him. Even after his outburst. 

 

But what was Hunk saying? Something about a hallucination? 

 

Lance turned back to his mama and papa, their smiles were gone and their tugging seemed to have gotten stronger. 

 

_ “Mi hijo! Please! Come with us! You’ll be safe here with us!” _

 

_ “Listen to your mother Lance.”  _

 

_ “Lanny! Lanny! Hurry!”  _

 

_ “Lance.” _

 

_ “Mi hijo.”  _

 

Lance yanked his hands away from his parents. He looked visibly shaken. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came from his lips. This was definitely wrong. 

 

His papa died. 

 

He was light years away from home… So his family couldn’t of been here right now. 

 

Lance whipped his head around with wide eyes, the wall he used to shut Blue out crumbled underneath her power, and the images of his family faded into nothing but pollen and lightning-bugs. 

 

“Hunk! Pidge! You guys!” His arms extended from his sides, ready to embrace whoever tackled him first. What happened earlier that day was way in the back of his mind, completely forgotten. 

 

For now he was just glad to see his best friend, team and maybe even Keith. 

 

Just maybe.

 

Hunk came to a skidding halt, followed by Pidge who ran smack in the middle of his back with a loud thump. Shiro and Keith fell into place beside them, wide eyed. 

 

Lance cocked his head to the side in confusion, “what? No dog pile?” He half joked. 

 

Hunk held up a shaky finger, pointing behind Lance, “What. Is. That!?” Keith dropped his eyes to Lance, desperation and fear? Hidden within the depths of cobalt, “Lance! Look out!” 

 

The brunet looked over his shoulder and let out a shriek as several vines extended from the depths of the forest and latched onto Lance. They grabbed his legs and wrapped around his torso. 

 

Lance twisted in the unwanted embrace and ended up tripping over his own feet. He clawed at the dirt and flowers under him all the while yelling at the top of his lungs as he was quickly dragged away. 

 

A vine whipped out shoved itself into Lance’s mouth, muffling the screams and cries for help. 

 

Shrio and the team raced after Lance, taking down the vines that grew around them, attacking the team with a flurry of whips. 

 

“We’re not gonna get anywhere if these things keep coming at us!” Keith yelled as he sliced at two oncoming vines. 

 

“Keith has a point! We- We need to go back to our lions and proceed from there!” Shiro ordered as he grabbed a hold of a vine and squeezed it hard enough with his prosthetic arm that it disintegrated. 

 

Hunk held up his bazooka like gun in order to block a vine from smacking him in the face with a grunt, “we will lose Lance if we go back!” Pidge used their jetpack to propel themselves upward, launched over Hunk, slicing the vine in two and earned a grateful hum from Hunk.

 

Keith pivoted on his heel to block a swing from another incoming vine, right then Shiro sliced into thirds, relieving Keith of his burden, “we’ll just call the lions here so that we won’t waste time!” 

 

As if having read Keith’s mind a roar resounded almost vibrating the air around the paladins, hovering over them. The vines convulsed almost like a shudder before they shriveled up and retreated further into the forest no doubt returning to the source, the mother flower. 

 

Everyone loaded back into their lions without hesitation. From behind them back at the meadow Blue let out an ear piercing roar before she lunged into the air and zipped ahead of everyone else. 

 

Not only was she moving on her own but she was frantic just like how Red was whenever Keith found himself in critical danger, alarming everyone.    
  
“Baby Blue is on the move, guys!” 

 


	3. !!!! Note !!!!

First and foremost I apologize for being so not active with this fic even though this was my very first voltron fic and because it is my very first and now that I have gotten.. A little better and after rereading what I had so far I have decided to completely REDO this fic. Make the chapters into ONE SINGLE CHAPTER, better grammar essentially and just over all improve the quality of this fic because the idea was good. It was a good idea. My writing skills however and how I started and how it progressed were... Less than to be desired. So I plan to have this entire fic done and finished in 3 WEEKS. I do have other things I have to do in life but that is the goal.   
  
So Supernova is now back. It is being actively worked on as of today.   
  
This will stay up until the fic is complete!!!!!!

 


End file.
